Minorsgate
Minorsgate was one of the first big dramas of ehjovan.com, Jovan's Tooter instance. It all started when tooter user Kylie posted her full name: first, middle, and last. She is also a minor, which will become relevant later. One of the mods, user @MoonEmoji or Moon/Kaleb, searched her name, and began shittalking her in the private patreon discord server. What was found in the Google search is unknown, presumably social media pages and the like. Someone in the server who is friends with Kylie sent her screenshots of this, and she reacted poorly. She and her friends began posting many a vague/indirect. While her account has since been suspended, so exact wording can't be reproduced, Kylie tooted things along the lines of, "I can't believe a grown mod is leaking the private information of underage users" and calling out said still unmentioned mods "abuse of power." The editor would like to urge the reader to remember that Kylie did, in fact, post her own name, for the entirety of the Fediverse of Mastodon to see. The word "doxxing" was also used; not by Kylie herself, but by her friends, and it went undisputed by Kylie for a long while before she deigned to explain the situation fully. Reasonably, many other users wanted to know what was going on. Mods exposing the information of any user, underage or not but especially underage, is a serious accusation, and users wanted to be able to hold whomever responsible accountable. In this time that she refused to explain further, she continued to vague about how unsafe she and her friends felt, even going so far as to post screenshots indicating popular user Jackson had deleted his account because he was having panic attacks because of the unexplained situation, and felt unsafe on the instance. Eventually, all was revealed, and Jovan even came onto the instance, forced to speak on the situation. He posted the following series of toots: # "all the personal information yall post on here, imma say it once dont need any debate after, shut the fuck up already" [x] # "this isnt tumblr keep your fake panic attacks out my face" [x] # "fucking ridiculous i be expecting more than this when i get hit up stop this corny shit its been too many days in a row" [x] # "youre all using buzzwords to escalate nothing its annoying so annoying sooooo annoyingggg" [x] # "minors are all banned tomorrow morning" [x] # "i been getting legit doxxed by malicious adults since 14 and you want me to pity some googled my name shit, youre clearly not from the same crop as i assumed" [x] # "you wanna act grown keep the energy at all times or never pick it up, thats how i learned" [x] # "kylie posted her last name earlier i was online for that? like the whole Fediverse aint right there" [x] # "i aint even mad at anybody but this was supposed to be fun and yall throwing out crazy words creating problem in a space with my handle attached, id love to have to time to moderate all day but i dont" [x] While minors have not since been all banned, as indicated in #5, almost everyone involved in Minorsgate was, including and especially the inciting user, Kylie. Category:Tooter Drama